


Our Secret

by taydothepotato



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taydothepotato/pseuds/taydothepotato
Summary: "I used to tell myself if I had a chance to leave, I would. If you ever gave me the choice to quit whatever we doing, I would leap at it. But now, I am in too deep. I can't bring myself to run away from it all… from you… even if I tried my hardest. I love you too much, Huey. And even though we don't have the flashy relationship, you're still mine."





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so! This is my oneshot from like three years ago I'm using this as a practice run bc A.) ion know how to use HTML and B.) idk how this website works so let me know what I did right, what I did wrong, and whatever.
> 
> Also this story is from three years ago and I didn't reproofread it from the original post on ff.net I'm just here to work out how to format this.

I huffed as I turned away from the love fest in front of me. They did this every day at lunch. They acted as if they hadn't seen each other in three weeks when, in fact, they saw each other this morning. It was too lovey for me.

The final bell rang and I was secretly glad that lunch was finally over, because although I'm best friends with Cindy and we only see each other a few times during school, lunchtime was specifically reserved for Riley Freeman and their thirty minute make out sessions.

"I'll see you later, bae?" Riley asked, giving her a final kiss. Cindy nodded and smiled as he got up and walked away from the table.

Cindy sighed lovingly and put her hands under her chin. "I think I'm in love with that boy," she said, grabbing her backpack. I rolled my eyes and mouthed with Cindy as she said, "I am going to marry Riley Freeman one day."

"Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before," I said, walking behind Cindy. "Oh, that's right; I hear it every day after you two play tonsil hockey at the table."

"Jazmine, if you don't like it so much, why don't you go sit with your other friends who have this lunch?" Cindy offered. I frowned. "Oh that's right, I'm your only friend!" she said, mimicking me. That was a low blow, even for her.

"I have other friends!" I protested. Well, at least, I think I do.

Cindy scoffed. "Who, Huey?" she questioned me unconvincingly. We turned the corner. "He treats you like shit, he makes you cry all the time and plus, he's an all-around asshole. Do you really want someone like him as your friend?"

I ignored whatever Cindy started saying and continued to walk over to my locker. Cindy didn't know what she was talking about anyways; she was too busy sucking faces with Riley. I tried to do the combination on the lock, but it wouldn't budge. Stupid thing got stuck at least once a day.

"Don't remember how to open a locker, Dubois?" he smirked, leaning into the wall next to the row of lockers. "Or is it that your brain can't process how to work a lock?"

"I'm fine, I don't need your help," I retorted, finally getting my locker unstuck. "See? And I did it without you even touching it," I smiled at him. I was secretly ecstatic to see him.

"Hmm, maybe my presence was enough for you," he said. He looked over my shoulder, probably to see Cindy staring him down from her own locker. She never really liked him. I turned around. "Hi, Cindy."

She scoffed "Whatever," she answered. I scowled. Why can't my friends be friends with each other? She looked at me. "Jazzy, I'll see you in class." She walked away towards her classroom.

"What's up with her?" he asked.

"What do you want, Huey?" I replied, answering his question with my own. He hated when I did that. I slammed my locker shut in front of him. I saw the startled look on his face. "Sorry," I said quickly.

"Can we go somewhere and talk… somewhere private?" I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and led her into the nearest storage closet. I giggled as he closed and locked the door. He turned back towards me and lifted me up on stacked boxes.

"I thought we both agreed that we wouldn't do this during school hours after what happened last we did this," I said, looking into his light maroon eyes. The last time included one mad math teacher, two detentions, and a car makeup session in the parking lot.

"I know but… you're worth breaking a few agreements, Jazmine," he said, gently kissing my lips and making his way to my neck. I loved when he did that. He stopped and pulled away. "You really beautiful today," he acknowledged. I blushed and turned away.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer. "Huey… I have a class that do have to go to this period…" I said, trying hard to push off his advances, even though I didn't want to. He and I both knew that.

"Mmm… fuck US History," he answered. I had to admit, even though I needed to go back to class, his intoxicating scent of his cologne only made me want him more. But I was already behind in class.

"I'm serious," I moaned. That didn't come out the way I wanted it to. He stopped and lifted an eyebrow. He looked so cute when he did that. "We got in trouble last time we did this." I saw the small pout on his face as he looked away. "Besides, today's Friday, Huey," I tried.

He looked back at me and I could tell in his eyes that my statement instantly perked him up. "So, I get to see you tonight?" he asked. I nodded. "Good," he said. He backed up and pulled out his hall pass booklet. "Mr. Overture, right?" he asked, signing me up a pass.

"Yeah," I answered. The period before this one, the lunch period for me, Huey works in the front office, being a runner or whatever he explained to me. The secretary that he works for only stamps her name on the pass instead of actually signing it like she's supposed to. Huey says that she basically gives him the passes because she hates her job and she wouldn't care that she would get fired if he ever got caught. So, whenever we would meet up, he always gave me a pass back to class.

"Here," he said, handing me the yellow slip. He gave me a smirk before heading towards the door.

"Wait!" I said, stopping him. "Can I get a ride home from you today? Cindy has varsity basketball practice today."

He sighed. "I'm taking Caesar home, too."

I inwardly groaned. Caesar and Huey are best friends and when they're together, Huey turns into the Huey I don't like. The Huey who still makes fun of me. The Huey that isn't the real Huey. "Never mind; I'll just walk home."

"You're definitely _not_ walking home by yourself. You know I won't let you do that. Wait by my car after school," he said before leaving the room. I smiled. He's still very protective of me.

I jumped off of the boxes and smoothed down my shirt. I waited another thirty seconds before opening the door. Huey was already long gone. Probably went to his car. He had this period off, and he usually went to go get lunch at home.

I turned and went to my classroom, putting my fake pass on the teacher's desk. I walked down the row and sat behind Cindy, who was giving me an icy look. "What?" I snapped lowly.

"Where the fuck were you?" she asked, a little louder than me.

I shrugged. "I forgot my US book in the choir room and you know Mr. Overture is," I answered truthfully. I _did_ leave my book in choir, although that wasn't where I was. "I ended up staying a little long watching the other girls. She wrote me a pass," I continued. Now, that wasn't true. She scoffed and turned back around.

I don't think she believed me. It isn't like I don't want to tell her the truth, because I really do. Huey doesn't want me to tell anyone. He says that he doesn't want his business to be everyone's business. He's my best friend. That's the only thing I'm truly sure of. Past that… it's complicated.

I mean, I want to call him my boyfriend, but I'm not sure if that's accurate. What we do, when we're alone and no one else is around, it's what people who dating do. A secret relationship isn't a real relationship. My mom told me that one day and I found it eerily ironic that it pertained to my situation. So why do I keep doing it?

In public, we act the same as we've always done. He still acts like how he was when we first met. That cruel, blunt, person that thinks it's funny to point out my shortcomings. That person is a dick. But he has to do it to keep with appearances. People would get suspicious if he all of a sudden had a change of heart.

In private, he's the most wonderful person in the entire world. He's the most caring and sweet person. He makes me laugh instead of cry. He points out the things that make me beautiful instead of what's wrong with me. That's the Huey I love. And I want other people to see that Huey like I do.

"Hey, Jazzy! Stop daydreamin and let's go! I gotta be in the gym by 3:30," Cindy said, waving her hand in front of my face to get my attention. I blinked and looked down at my blank worksheet. Great, I had work to do this weekend.

"Sorry," I said, gathering my belongings and stuffing them into my backpack. I followed Cindy as she went down to the athletic hallway.

"How are you gettin home?" she asked me. "Since you ain't stayin for me after practice."

"If I could, I definitely would stay, but you know how my family is. They want one day with all of us together," I lied. I hated when I lie to her, but now I do it so much, it's starting to come naturally for me. We went to our lockers first and I grabbed my books I needed for my homework. "And Huey's taking me home."

She shot me a look. "Seriously?" she questioned me.

"They're not that bad, okay?" I told her.

"I don't approve of this, I hope you know that." She put on her basketball jacket. "I don't like Huey or Caesar. They both treat you like they ain't never talk to a girl before."

"Bye, Cindy," I told her before walking out to the parking lot. "Call me after your practice is finished! Good luck!"

"If those niggas act up, text me!" she yelled from the door. I rolled my eyes and nodded. As I walked towards Huey's Jeep, I was happy that Caesar wasn't waiting yet. I stood next to the driver's door and pulled my phone out.

Where are you? I quickly texted. I looked up. The sky was already beginning to darken and I didn't have anything to put over my hair. I didn't want it to get wet; it took me forever to smooth it down to look decent today.

_I'm almost there. Is Caesar there yet?_

I texted no quickly, but as soon as I heard loud, obnoxious laughing I changed it to yes.

"Hey Jazzy Fresh!" he yelled at me. He walked up next to me. "Someone tamed the lion mane today, huh?" He ruffled my hair and I slapped his hand away.

"Quit it!" I shouted at him.

He backed up slightly. "Whoa, this little lion has a bite today! Do I need to put you in your place?" he said. I glared at him. "We can meet at my place tonight and I can teach you some manners."

"Not even in your dreams, Caesar," I scoffed.

"How about in your wildest fantasies?" he asked me.

"Let me point out everything that's wrong with your statement," I started. "You're a creep, I hate you, and you aren't even close to what the guy in my fantasies are. He's not a total ass, for one. So you're more like a horrible nightmare."

"Whatever," he said back. "Your high yellow ass ain't shit anyways."

"Damn, I haven't been here for two minutes and you two are already fighting," Huey said, walking to his car and unlocking his door.

"The half-breed started it!" he pointed at me.

"Don't call me a half-breed!" I shot back. Caesar thinks it's so funny when he uses my background against me. What's worse is that sometimes Huey would go along with him.

"I don't care who started it; I'm ending it. Now you both get in the car before I decide to drive off," Huey finished, turning on the engine. He turned to me. "Heel, mutt."

I gave him a stare as I grabbed the door handle for the passenger seat, but Caesar pulled me back and opened the door. "Mixed bitches sit in the back," he told me, sitting down and closing the door.

"Huey!" I yelled, hoping to get some kind of response.

"Jazmine, calm the hell down and sit in the back," he answered. "Damn, you're not going to die in the back."

I huffed and retreated to the seat in the back. As Huey backed up the car, I shot a look at him on how mad I was. He shrugged slightly and faced the front again. I rolled my eyes.

"What the fuck is up with Jazz?" Caesar asked Huey.

"What's up with me? I can't believe you just asked that!" I yelled at him. I'm not the one who changed because I got more friends on the soccer team. I'm not the one who acts like a douche towards girls. I'm not the one that thinks every girl wants me. I don't even understand why Huey and Caesar were still friends. He changed too much.

"I don't think I asked the girl in the back, thank you very much," he replied, smirking. I stuck my tongue out and put in my earphones and put my music on low. "Childish hoe," I heard him mutter.

"What do you mean?" Huey replied.

He shrugged. "I don't really know what's up with her. She's acting like one of those bougie chickenheads that think that they better than everyone else… I'd still fuck her, though. You?"

"She's right there man."

"So?" Caesar laughed. He turned and looked at me. "She got her earphones in. She can't hear nothing we saying. See look. Jazz! Jazmine!" he yelled at me.

"What?" I harshly said, taking off my earphones.

"Calm down, hybrid. No need to back sass me, ma'am," he laughed, earning a small smirk from Huey. I shook my head and put back in my earphones.

"So, would you fuck the girl in the back seat?" I rolled my eyes at his bluntness.

Huey shrugged. "I don't man. Jazmine's alright, I guess. I don't see her like that," he answered.

_Just_ alright? He wasn't saying that last week.

"I can't help but notice her like that. Small waist, big tits, big ass? Come on Freeman, you can't tell me you don't notice her when she wears those shorts at your house."

He shook his head. "She's too uppity and whiny for me." I glared out the window as I pretend not to hear the words that hurt me. "I think she goes out with some dude, though," Huey said, turning into Caesar's neighborhood.

"Lucky man. I bet she fucks like a pro," Caesar said. He glanced at Huey. "Man, we gotta find you a girl, Freeman, since the mulatto isn't working for you," he added while exiting the car. I winced. He turned around and knocked on my window. I rolled it down. "Bye, Jazzy Fresh. Can I get a hug?"

I scoffed and rolled up my window. Caesar flicked me off and walked towards his house. I climbed into the passenger seat. Huey left the neighborhood and he could see the scowl on my face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I fibbed, turning to the window.

"You're lying."

I turned back to him. "Who cares if I'm lying? Why do you care what I think? Apparently I'm too uppity and whiny for you! And I'm just _alright_ to Huey Freeman!" I said. I know he was going to tell me that I shouldn't worry about what he said to Caesar because it was bullshit, but I still cared.

"So you were listening," he said. "I can tell because I couldn't hear your music. You always blast your music."

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is what you said," I told him, staring at him as he pulled on our street. "Because whenever I'm at your house, 'Jazmine' and 'alright' or 'whiny' or 'uppity' aren't ever in the same sentence. Although, the words 'Jazmine,' 'fuck' and 'baby' do come into play."

"Why do you listen to me I talk to Caesar? Jazmine, you are better than alright," he answered. "You are wonderful, amazing, beautiful, and incredible." He stopped in front of my house. "You're the best girl I know, alright?"

I blushed hard. "And I was just wondering, when you say that I go out with 'some dude'," I smirked, adding air quotes. "Where you talking about a boy named Huey Freeman?"

He raised his eyebrow again. "Who else would I be talking about?" he asked, turning away. He looked back at me. "You aren't seeing somebody else, are you?"

"No!" I quickly answered. "Are you?" He shook his head no. I enveloped him in a hug. "So does that mean that I can keep you all to myself?" I smiled. He gave me a look, but it made me smile even bigger. "Whatever Freeman. You know you _loooove_ me."

"Okay, Jazmine," he replied back. He looked down at me and smirked. I flicked his nose and opened the door to get out, but I was pulled back into his lap, kissing my neck and shoulders.

"Huey… my house… parents could… have me…" I dumbly said, trying to form a sentence.

He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that what you just said didn't make any sense whatsoever?" I blinked my eyes and shrugged. "Tonight. At seven, alright?" He gave me one last kiss on my forehead before he sat me down and jumped back to the front seat.

"Seven sharp, Freeman!" I yelled as I slid out of the car. I walked up to the door and unlocked it. I sighed and went straight for my room to start to get ready.

* * *

 

I honestly think I don't deserve her.

That girl is the sweetest person on the face of the earth, and she needs someone who's ten times better than me in every sense. Someone who isn't afraid to take her out and show her off to the world, something I can't do.

But she chose me.

She says she doesn't mind staying at my house, but I can see the flicker of sadness flashing through her eyes when I say we can't go to the movies or walk to the park together. She thinks I can't see it, but we've been friends for too long for me not to notice it.

I told her once that if she wanted to leave me, I would completely understand. I didn't treat her good enough and I wouldn't try to change her mind if she wanted out. She replied, telling me something I would never forget.

_"I used to tell myself if I had a chance to leave, I would. If you ever gave me the choice to quit whatever we doing, I would leap at it. But now, I am in too deep. I can't bring myself to run away from it all… from you… even if I tried my hardest. I love you too much, Huey. And even though we don't have the flashy relationship, you're still mine."_

I sighed and finally opened my door. I probably was sitting in my turned-off car for a good seven minutes before I realized I needed to get inside my house. I unlocked the door and expected the loud TV to be blasting throughout the house, but I was met with silence. "Granddad?" I yelled.

No answer.

"Granddad!" I shouted a little louder. I sat my bag down near the door. I walked up the stairs, slowly and carefully, trying to listen for any sounds. When I arrived at his door, I swung it open quickly. I looked over to the bathroom door, where I can hear the shower running.

"Fuck," I muttered as I found the door locked shut. I shoved as hard as I could into the door. It took me four tries to finally break the door from the frame. I expected the worse, like my granddad on the floor.

Is he sleeping… on the toilet?

"Uh… Granddad?"

He woke up immediately and looked around. His drowsy eyes then fixated on me. "Huey! What the hell are you doing in here!" he exclaimed. He stared behind me. "Did you break the damn door?!"

"Granddad, you didn't respond to my shouts and—"

"So you think that gives you permission tear down my fucking door?!" he responded. "Jesus Christ, Huey! You gonna send me to an early grave! I can't be yelling at you and your dumbass brother all the damn time!" I sighed and walked out of the room. "And you better pay for my damn door!" he yelled after me as I closed my door. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes, hoping to get a couple of hours of sleep.

"Damn, Granddad! Put some fucking clothes on!"

"This is my damn house; I'll do whatever the fuck I want!"

Well, so much for that idea.

Riley barged into my room. "Isn't your room on the other side of the hallway?" I said, opening my eyes and glared at my idiotic younger brother as he stood at my door.

"Aye, lemme borrow the car real quick," he asked me.

"Uh, no?" I answered almost immediately.

"C'mon nigga! I'm tryna be right by taking Cindy out to eat afta her practice!" he griped. I shrugged my shoulders. "Didn't Granddad say that he got the car for both of us?" he offered.

I sat up. "You say that we share the car, but when it comes to the car needing gas or needing some service, it's all 'Huey, that's yo car there. That ain't my car, Huey; I ain't paying for shit.' Does that sound familiar?" I asked, mocking his voice. Ever since Riley got his driver's license four months ago, Granddad thought it would be okay for both of us to share a car. And since my brother is an irresponsible prick, the car usually stays in my possession.

"Stop fucking around Huey! Where's the extra key?"

"You're not getting the car, so stop trying."

Riley lunged at me, and soon we were in one of our infamous fight scenes. I tried to smother him with my pillow, but he rolled over and pushed me off the bed and hitting the metal frame. He attempted to jump on me, but a swift kick sent him to the wall.

"Fuck you, Huey!" he spat as he sat down. His breath was raggedy and there was blood trickling out of his nose. "You're just faggot-ass, pussy-ass, little bitch who gets off on making people's day suck ass when they come near you!" I just stared at him, calming my breath. "There's only one girl who's stupid enough to be friends with an asshole like you and you treat her like shit! She should drop your sorry ass!"

My eyes turned to slits. My blood was boiling. As soon as the words left his lips, I got up and punched him his eye, immediately causing a bruise to form. "Get the fuck out of my room," I lowly declared, making him get up.

"I hope you hold on to her before it's too late," he said before I slammed the door behind him. I looked into the mirror. The damage wasn't too bad, although I had two small cuts below my eye and on my lip where my face collided with the bed. I smirked; at least I was doing better than Riley was.

There was a knock on the door and Granddad opened it without waiting for my response. What was the point of knocking at first?

"Give me the keys," he informed me, holding out his hand.

"Excuse me?" I replied not from confusion, but from disbelief that he was actually taking Riley's side. "Granddad, are you seriously doing this? You know how much money I put in that car and how much money Riley hasn't put in!"

"Do you have somewhere to go today?" he asked me in a harsh tone. I huffed and shook my head. "I said, 'do you have somewhere to be today that would stop Riley from using the car'?"

"No," I finally said. He held out his hand again and I went into my pocket and pulled out the other key that I always kept on me. He snatched it out of my hand. "But Granddad, I—"

"Huey," Granddad said, putting his hand up. "This isn't up for discussion." He turned around and closed the door, and it was the end of the conversation. "Boys! I'm leaving, so don't kill each other!" I heard before the front door closed. It was getting close to seven and I was hoping that Riley would be out of here by now, but he was still lagging around.

"Why do you even want the car? Doesn't Cindy have a car that you ride in everyday?" I asked, showing up at his door as he apparently took his time to leave.

"Hop off my nuts, nigga!" he replied back. Someone was still pissy about getting his ass beat. "If I wanna take my fuckin car out somewhere, then imma take my fuckin car out somewhere!"

"You say 'your car' like you actually drove the car more than twice in your entire life," I snorted.

"See there you go, hating again!"

"Don't mess up my fucking car, Riley," I warned him. With that, I headed downstairs and went to inspect my car before he tries to pull the "That Was Already There" stunt again. As I opened my door, Jazmine stood there, about to knock.

"Hi Huey!" she smiled widely. She looked at my cuts and gasped. "What happened to your face? Are you okay? Does it still sting?" she asked all at once. She tried to touch my eye, but I turned away.

"Long story, yes, no," I answered quickly, closing the door behind me.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, following me to the car. Her eyes widened. "Are we going to the mall? Or the movies?"

I shook my head. "I'm just checking on my car. Riley's borrowing it and I have to make sure my car is okay before he takes it and ruins it," I explained, noting every little detail on the outside.

"Oh," she said deflated. I saw the flicker again. She walked to the back of my truck. "Figures we wouldn't go anywhere because you treat your car better than you treat your girlfriend," she mumbled under her breath.

I glared at her. "What?" I asked her harshly.

"Nothing," she replied, pushing her curly hair behind her ear and walking to the front door. She then sat down on the front porch and looked forward. I rolled my eyes and continued to inspect my car, although I was thinking mostly about her comment. Did she really think that my car came before her?

"Your car will be fine," a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Riley looking at me with a smirk. I pushed past him and continued to the house. "Why is Jazzy here?"

"Why don't you ask her?" I shot back over my shoulder.

"You shouldn't keep doin this," he yelled. I stopped in my tracks and faced him. "You know she likes you, right? That's why she keeps on takin yo shit."

She _loves_ me and she still takes my shit.

"I know you keep actin like you don't think she all that, but I know you," he continued. He shrugged. "You should actually give her a chance before you just write her off."

I scoffed. "That's great advice coming from a guy who's been cheating on his girlfriend since the beginning of their relationship," I answered. "Maybe you should fix your problems before moving to mine."

"Aye, I know where Cindy is. Do you know where Jazzy is?" With that final thought, he hopped into the jeep and drove to wherever he was going. He always knew where Cindy was, but did I know where Jazmine was?

She was sitting on my porch, waiting for me, like she always did.

Jazmine stood up and looked at me smiling. "What did he say to you?" she wondered aloud. I opened the door for her and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing important," I remarked, following her inside. "Do you want to watch a movie?" She nodded quickly, excited that I offered the idea. "You can pick too, if you want."

"Aww, look who's being boyfriend material," she giggled before heading up to my room.

This is how it started. I saw her crying when we were walking home and being the friend that I was, I innocently told her that if it would make her happy, that she could come over and watch a movie. She accepted my invitation and followed me up to my room.

Next thing I know, I was kissing her.

Then, I was inside her, my name echoing throughout the room, thanks to Jazmine.

"No offense, Huey," Jazmine started, sitting cross-legged in front of my TV while looking through all my DVDs. "But your collection of movies really does suck." She picked up one case and scrunched her nose. "Pulp Fiction? Really?"

"Hey! That's a good movie!" I defended, snatching the movie out of her hands.

"Do you have a movie from this decade?" she countered.

I dropped onto my bed and shrugged. "You either want to watch a movie or not. I don't care really."

"So if we aren't going to watch a movie, then what are we going to do?" she asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and she sat down on the edge of my bed. "Are we going to play a game?" She curled her hair around her finger and giggled.

I didn't have a witty comeback, so I kissed her slowly. I licked my lips, the remnants of her fruity gum still lingering. Her eyes fluttered open. I knew she wanted more, because she pouted and pulled me closer to her and gave me quick kisses around my face and neck.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger," I told her.

She shook her head. "Huey, I've been thinking about this all day," she answered. I leaned back on my headboard as she sat in my lap. "I'm sorry if I'm excited about our special day." Jazmine quickly unbuttoned my Oxford shirt and took off my undershirt. She smiled at my body.

She put her hands on my shoulders and our little kisses turned into a heavier make out session. Our tongues fought each other, although she knew I had to win. I placed my hands on her hips and she moaned at my touch.

"Jazmine…" I quietly panted as I felt her hands travel down to my waist. Her delicate fingers undid my belt and the button. "Wait, you're fully dressed?" I noticed. I shook my head and pulled her shirt over her head. I kissed her neck and chest as I stripped her of her shorts. She kept going and I groaned as she wrapped her hand around my member and started to stroke up and down.

"Fuck," I hissed. I squeezed my eyes shut and just enjoyed the treatment I was receiving. I opened my eyes again and our eyes met. I knew exactly what she was going to do. She smirked and pushed her hair back.

Her tongue swirled around, leaving me in a trance. It was her move to finish me off. She was in rare form today and next week, I was definitely going to return it back to her.

I removed the rubber band from her hair, letting it spew out over her shoulders uncontrollably. "You like?" Jazmine asked. I nodded like a little kid. She gently pushed me down on my pillow. "Just sit back and relax, Huey. Just leave everything up to me." She finished taking off the rest of her clothes until she was completely naked. I glanced down and gave her quick look. She snapped her fingers. "Hey! My eyes are up here."

"Uh-huh," I countered. I placed my hands firmly back on her hips and looked up at her. She gave me a nod. I sat her on top of me.

"Ah!" she moaned, biting her lip.

God, I love it when she did that.

She put her hands over mine as she rode me. Her little whimpers and moans made me smirk. I lifted my hips an inch higher to go deeper.

"Shit!" Jazmine cried out, arching her back and tilting her head back. She only cursed when we were intimate and it always made me feel like I saw another side of her.

Then again, we both only showed our true selves when we were together.

"Jazmine…" I slightly moaned. I closed my eyes.

"Huey! I'm so close," she heavily moaned.

Good. I wanted her to finish before me.

"Don't hold out on me, baby!" I yelled.

"Mmm-AH! Huey!"

"Jazmine!"

She collapsed on my chest and giggled. "You were good, Freeman."

I spat out strawberry blonde locks out of my mouth. "Jazmine, maybe you should put your frizzy mane up for a while. Then again," I fluffed her hair. "You look a cute lion."

She kissed my nose and sat up. "Whatever, Huey. You know you like it." She rolled off me and lied down next to me. She looked over at my alarm clock. "Huey, I love you."

"I love you too, Jazmine," I answered back. "Don't ever forget it."

"Aww, no pet name?" she pouted. I slightly pushed her away as I turned to face away from her. "Forget you too," I heard her giggle.

As I opened my mouth to say something, I saw the door open.


End file.
